Extension cords (e.g., electrical extension cords) may be used in a variety of locations, including, but not limited to, outdoors. For example, extension cords may be used to provide electrical power to camp sites, recreational vehicles, outdoor holiday light displays, and for various other purposes. As a result, extension cords may be exposed to the elements (e.g., rain, snow, and/or wind). While some extension cords may be configured to resist these elements, the connection of one extension cord to another may have more vulnerability. Some extension cords may provide a connector end that is not designed to be water-resistant or water-tight, and consequently, water may unintentionally enter or affect the connection.
For example, two extension cords may be connected in an outdoor situation to provide power to a camp site or an outdoor holiday lights. The connection of the two extension cords may be resting on the ground, which may encounter water or precipitation from various sources—e.g., weather, sprinklers, etc. Additionally, people, pets, and/or vehicles may encounter the connection and may step on or run over the connection, which could lead to damaging the cord and/or increased risk of exposure or electrical hazards (e.g. shock). It is desirable for an extension cord plug cover or system that addresses some or all of the foregoing challenges.